1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to adjustable rails. More specifically, the subject invention relates to adjustable rails secured to vehicular passenger compartments.
2. Description of Related Art
Recreational vehicles, such as motor homes, trailer homes, and the like, are a very popular way to combine travel and nightly accommodations. This mode of travel is especially popular with senior citizens. These recreational vehicles have all the comforts of home because the travelers are capable of bringing personal home wares with them.
Recreational vehicles (hereinafter "motor homes") mimic the home environment as much as possible with some obvious short-comings, due to the size restraints and mobility requirements of the motor homes. One such short-coming is the facilities used to enter and exit the side door, and in many cases, the only door of the motor home. The steps are much smaller than steps to a home and, depending on the angle the motor home is with respect to the ground below it, the bottom step may be a substantial distance from the ground.
A problem magnifying the limitations in the current step design is the handle next to the door installed by the manufacturers of the motor homes. The handle is designed to allow no more than one hand to grasp it at any one time. Therefore, the handle is small. Because the handle is so small, it must be positioned in a location so people both entering and exiting the motor home can grasp it to balance themselves. This is awkward for people exiting the motor home because they must blindly feel the side wall of the motor home to locate the handle or, in the alternative, extend their upper body out of the motor home to look for the handle which requires a great deal of balance. Also, this is awkward for people attempting to enter the motor home because they must initiate the movement of stepping onto the first step before they are able to grasp the handle. This feat requires a great deal of dexterity, especially among senior citizens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,116, issued to Williams et al. on Jan. 19, 1988, discloses a storable stairway for recreational vehicles. The stairway and platform extend out from a doorway located in the back of the vehicle. A bannister extends out with the stairway because it is attached directly to the stairway. Although this bannister increases the safety of the stairway, it does not extend all the way to the bottom stair resulting stepping up and down the stairway without the aid of a manual support, i.e., support through the use of the hands of the user. In addition, this bannister does not optimize stability because the current design of retractable steps extend only the length of the doorway which necessitates this bannister to extend and retract at an angle. Such an angle would require hinges that allow play or relative movement therebetween resulting in mishaps due to a person's belief that the bannister is sturdy and will not move once it is grasped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,134, issued to Pohl on Sep. 18, 1979, discloses a vehicle doorway lift having radial arms which may also act as retractable bannisters. However, these radial arms cannot be used in conjunction with the current retractable step designs because the steps do not extend out beyond the width of the doorway as does the lift platform, disclosed in the Pohl patent, which is capable of accepting wheelchairs therein.
French patent 1,383,843, issued to Morin, discloses a bannister for use with foldable steps located at the rear of the motor home. The bannisters fold, rotate, and telescope out to their extended position. The bannisters further act an supports to support any load placed on the steps. Again, these bannisters will not work with the retractable steps as currently designed because the bannisters disclosed in the Morin patent necessitate foldable steps that have a width greater than the width of the doorway.